Torchwood: The Captain's Daughter
by ConsultingCatriona
Summary: After a large rift opening, it's not only the weevils that Torchwood must encounter...and the seemingly harmless abandoned factory comes to Torchwood's attention
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

All was silent in the Torchwood Hub, Cardiff. The only sound to be heard was the gentle humming of the machines. The occupants of the hub were going about their daily business. Toshiko Sato, typing away at the keyboard below the sets of screens, analysing the data. Ianto Jones, standing at the coffee machine waiting for the water to come pouring out into the mug. Owen Harper, pacing back and forth in the medical room, as if trying to figure out a cure for some unknown disease. Gwen Cooper, running around organising every loose sheet of paper floating around in the hub. And Captain Jack Harkness, sitting at the desk in the large office above everything else in the hub. But he wasn't keeping an eye on what was going on below. He sat with a small leather box in front of him, hands fishing out multiple photos at a time. All photos of his past. Dating back as far as Victorian times. You may wonder why this is.

You see, Captain Jack Harkness can't die. Ever. Something happened recently, difficult to explain, but since that particular event, he has been immortal. And, being a Time Agent, his Vortex Manipulator helps him travel through to different timelines, past, present or future.

The photo at the top of this pile was during the First World War, when he fought in honour of his country. Jack looked at it, as if with some sort of yearning to return to that era.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by light footsteps gradually getting louder. He turned in his chair to see Gwen standing in the doorway. She glanced at the photos scattered on the desk.

'I'm not interrupting you, am I?' she asked politely.

'No, no come right in' Jack replied warmly.

'I see you are dwelling on your past again.' Said Gwen, poking her head over Jack's shoulder so her dark hair brushed by his ear.

'Yeah. What I'd give to go back to those times.'

'And leave us?' Gwen exclaimed sarcastically. Jack never replied, but flipped through a few more photos. He stopped at an extremely old photo, singed at the edges as if it had been caught in a fire. A bemused look crossed his face. Gwen looked at the photo. A younger Jack Harkness was smiling at the camera, holding up a young girl, and looking very proud.

"Who's that, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"It's..." he hesitated as the word made its way out if his mouth. "My daughter."

The shock of the word seemed to affect Gwen more than it did Jack. "What happened to her?"

"I went out to sea during the First World War. The next thing I heard was that my wife had been murdered, and there was no knowledge of what had happened to our child."

Suddenly, Toshiko yelled from the computers down below. "Rift activity has been detected! We have two and a half minutes until it opens!"

"What?" Owen exclaimed. "We usually have more than a day's warning, why have we only got two minutes?"

"The rift isn't only releasing weevils this time. It's releasing something else. Something...human, but also non-human." The ground beneath them started shaking. Sheets of paper flew from their piles and from the places they were once pasted on the wall. Computer monitors fell to the floor with a crash and the metal storage cabinets toppled over.

This could only mean one thing, one very obvious thing...

The rift had opened, and there was no stopping what came out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The machines in the hub of the Torchwood base beeped frantically as it detected an opening rift in very close proximity, which was also causing the grounds to shake, and small explosions to occur.

The shaking and buzzing eventually stopped, and everyone gathered around the central computer system.

"What the hell was that?" Gwen panted.

"Rift opening" Jack answered. Frowning, he added "And very close by."

"How close?" Ianto continued.

"Right outside" Toshiko frowned. "And it wasn't only Weevils that were sent that were sent through this time."

"Do explain" Owen said.

"There's no confirmation of what it is" Toshiko shrugged.

"I'll take a look" Jack said, starting to walk away, grabbing his coat just before he went through the door. "Owen, with me." Owen followed close behind.

By the time the two men had reached the city centre (where the rift had opened), the police were already at the scene, with the luminous yellow tape warning people to stay clear. Granted, the police were fast, but it was very likely that what had emerged from the rift had already escaped. It was also very likely that the police had no idea what they were dealing with. Nevertheless, Jack and Owen strode up to the men and women patrolling the perimeter.

"Going somewhere?" a stern voice stopped the in their tracks. "Can you not see that the area is out of bounds?"

"Yes, I know" Jack replied. "But what_ you_ don't seem to realize is that this is more than just a crater in the middle of the city."

"And you would know, huh?"

"I'm from Torchwood, of course I know" and with that, Jack ducked under the tape, dragging Owen behind him without giving the officer a chance to retaliate, instead leaving him speechless at the 'authority' above him.

There was nothing complicated about the alleys behind the crater left by the rift; merely high stone walls with a few twists and turns. That was why the Weevils would most likely be found in amongst them; they were very simplistic creatures. Jack and Owen also hoped to find whatever else it was that was fired from the rift. The two men whipped out their guns, and held them, barrel pointing upwards, holding them parallel to the sides of their heads. Their forefingers were gently resting on the triggers. Quietly, they paced along the alley, placing one foot carefully in front of the other. The first ninety degree corner was only a few meters away, so Jack and Owen prepared their guns and themselves for what was going to be round it.

Suddenly, from behind a large black metal door to their right, came a loud bang, as if someone or something had been thrown against it with some force. Jack and Owen instinctively pointed their guns towards it, even knowing that it would do the door no damage if they were to shoot at it. The metal door shook gently as something else was thrown against it, though this time; it seemed to be of a lighter build. They edged cautiously towards the door, as crashes of different forces came from the other side. They were only a few steps away now.

Without warning, the door was flung open, echoing through the alleyways as it flew back on its hinges into the stone wall. Before either of them had a chance to move, a young girl came tumbling from the doorway. In no time at all, her gun was pointed in front of her, aimed at whatever else was about to emerge. Coincidently, this was exactly what Jack and Owen were looking for.

A Weevil used the doorframe to pull itself into the open. However, Jack noticed that it seemed not at all willing to be anywhere near the girl with the gun. The creature stayed close to the wall, and as soon as it was a fair distance away from her, it began to run towards the corner. The stranger merely glanced at the two men before chasing after it, her light brown hair flowing behind her. But it was only a matter of moments before she would reappear.

Seconds later, the girl flew back against the hard, brick wall, and from what Jack and Owen could see, she seemed to have taken quite a fair blow to the head. Just as quickly, the Weevil leapt for the girl. Her cries of pain tore clearly though the alley as the creature sunk its teeth into her exposed neck.

Hurriedly, Owen poised his gun, ready to fire at the Weevil. Before Jack could stop him, the shot had already been taken. Everything from this moment seemed to move in slow motion.

As the bullet flew through the air, the girl had managed to push the Weevil away. But her strength had clearly been taken from her. She threw herself towards her attacker, but as she did so, she realized that she now stood in the place where the creature was when it had attacked her; the direction the bullet was heading for. With the strength she had left, she raised her gun and successfully shot at the Weevil. By the time the bullet had hit her, they both collapsed to the ground simultaneously, the girl's gun falling to the ground by her head.

Jack ran towards the bodies, Owen following close behind him, unsure of what had just happened.

'Tosh!' exclaimed Jack through his communicator. 'We need two body bags up here right away! Owen, deal with the Weevil!' Jack stepped over the pools of blood leaking from the girl's neck and now through the side of her denim jacket via the bullet wound. He crouched over her body and carefully positioned her so that her back was flat against the ground as the colour drained from her body. He closed his eyes and hung his head. The girl looked only sixteen; too young to have died this way. Owen never said anything either. All they could do was to wait until the bodies were removed from the alley.

All of a sudden, frantic footsteps echoed towards them from behind. Remaining in their crouching position, Jack and Owen turned on their heels and drew their guns. It didn't look like a Weevil. And as the figure got closer, they could see that it was, in fact, a human. A young boy, wielding a gun, pointing it at the men crouching over the bodies.

"Get away from her!" he shouted as he slowed to a stop, still holding the gun at Jack's head. Jack only stood up, knowing that even if the boy fired, it wouldn't affect him. Before he could protest, the boy lowered his gun and shoved past the Captain, taking his place over the dead body. He crouched behind her head and pulled her torso onto his lap. "Come on, Nat, come on…" he began to mutter in her hear. Jack frowned down at him, wondering why he was ignoring the blood pouring out of her.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked the boy. "She can't hear you. I'm sorry, but…she's dead."

"She's not dead!" he shouted up to him.

Jack was about to point out that she was, when suddenly and without warning, the girl inhaled deeply as the life rushed back into her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jack and Owen jumped back in shock. So…she wasn't dead. But how was this possible? The two men looked at each other, with the same thoughts rushing through their heads.

"That's it, Nat" the young man said as she panted in his arms. The girl looked down at the wound, which had presumably stopped bleeding.

"Again?" she winced, sitting up a little. Jack tensed a little when the bite marks left by the Weevil began to close up, much like his own wounds did. "What happened this time?" the girl asked, completely ignoring the other two.

"From what I could see, you were bitten by a Weevil" he answered. "Then you were shot" he added, turning to glare at Owen. "Anyway, no time to lie around." He helped the girl up and Jack as surprised to see that she would walk as if she hadn't been injured in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah, Weevils to catch" she sighed, a Scottish accent becoming evident. She picked up her gun and stepped over the dead Weevil. "Gentlemen" she nodded to Jack and Owen before following the boy again.

"Hey!" Jack called after the teenagers, but only just too late.

"Did she just…" Owen began, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah" Jack replied, trying to stay calm. Sure, a Weevil attacking a person wasn't an uncommon sight for him, but to see said person come back to life…this was definitely something new…something not human.

"But how?" Owen pressed.

Jack shrugged, turning to look at the blood still on the ground and on his hand from when he had moved the girl. "We're gonna need to run some tests" Jack said.

Within the next few hours the Weevil had been taken care of, and Owen was able to run the required tests.

"Why are you so desperate to know who they were?" Owen queried as they waited for the results.

"Not both of them" Jack replied. "Just the girl."

"Still, why?"

"Think about it, Owen! No one has ever been known to survive having their arteries ripped open, never mind being shot in the side. That girl's blood was pouring out of her…"

"And yet she still managed to come back to life" Owen finished for him.

"Exactly, and she and her partner knew about Weevils." He sat in silence for a moment, lost in thoughts. Was he getting his hopes up? Or was this really his…?

A machine beeped, signalling that the results were in. Owen grabbed the sheet and read out the data to Jack. "Name, Natasha Harkness. Age, sixteen. Current location, classified. Current occupation, also classified. All we got is a name and age. Whoever she is, whoever she works for is very secretive."

"The name's all I need" Jack said. "Definitely says it's 'Harkness'?"

"See for yourself" Owen said, handing Jack the sheet. His eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

That's exactly what it said, clear as day; Natasha Harkness, sixteen years old.

There were so many things going through his mind. It couldn't possibly be his daughter. As far as he knew, she was long gone, along with her mother. The last memory he had of them was putting a considerate amount of thought into naming her before he went off to war. He hadn't heard from either since he left them all those years ago; it was very likely that she had died of natural causes. Or rather, he hoped so. To think she had been killed by one of the very things he hunted… the thought itself made him squirm. This could have been a name she made up to protect her real identity, whatever that may be.

Not bothering to excuse himself, Jack took the sheet and went back up to the office. The photos were still scattered over his desk from earlier, albeit a little messier from the rift opening. Tucking the sheet under his arm, he pushed away a few until he found the one Gwen had caught him looking at earlier. Letting out a sigh, he let himself fall onto the chair, running a hand over his face.

Jack held up the picture and placed the sheet on the desk. He looked at the young girl shooting a toothless smile brightly into the camera. There was something about her eyes; his memory flashed back to earlier, when the girl had glanced at himself and Owen before running towards the weevil. Even though the picture had faded slightly, the young girl's eyes were still very vivid. From the quick glance she threw them in the alley, Jack would say they were almost exactly alike. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

He shook his head. He shouldn't let himself believe such impossible things. Then again, was he, himself, not impossible? And did he not witness the girl, who was potentially his daughter, come back to life? Surely she, too, was impossible?

Jack picked up the DNA sheet and placed it behind the picture, so their corners were aligned, and found a paper clip to secure them. If this girl was Natasha, then this was the only official information Torchwood possessed of her thus far, and therefore the most valuable were they to find out who she was. He gathered up the rest of the pictures scattered on his desk, piling them neatly on a shelf at the other side of the room, leaving only Natasha's information in the centre of the desk. He stared at it for a while with his hands clasped in front of his mouth. Suddenly, Owen's voice broke the silence from back down in the hub.

"Jack!" he called. "You might want to come and see this…"

Jack's attention was ripped from the documents as he made his way out of his office and stood on his balcony. "What's wrong?" he called down to him. Upon seeing that he was far too engrossed in the screen before him to answer, Jack strode down the metal staircase and was at his shoulder within seconds. The footage displayed was a live feed from the security cameras located outside the hub. And the people on the footage looked very familiar.

The two figures stood face to face, but Jack would have recognised them anywhere. Even though the footage wasn't the best quality, the prominent blood mark still stained the denim jacket from just a couple of hours before. It was the same girl. And her accomplice was there, too. They seemed totally oblivious to what lay beneath them. Either that or they knew perfectly well and were trying to find a way in. Not thinking, Jack shoved Owen carelessly out of the way and began to control the cameras, zooming them in.

As if she noticed, the girl's eyes snapped to look directly into the camera. Hopefully she thought that it was just a regular surveillance camera, but the look adorning her features suggested she knew more. With a nod to each other, the girl and the boy turned in completely opposite directions, a rather unpredicted move on their part. The space around them was soon replaced by the usual citizens of the area passing by, nothing interesting.

"You alright, Jack?" Owen questioned, noticing that the colour from the captain's face had completely drained.

"Uh…yeah" Jack nodded, though it was a complete lie. What was she doing here? Who was she? Did she know about Torchwood? About him? He tried pushing the questions to the back of his mind, tried to keep telling himself that all of this was just completely impossible. But they were persistent, always making themselves clear.

He was torn out of his thoughts when Owen picked up the phone sitting next to the computer monitor. "What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Owen rolled his eyes, as if Jack were stupid for not picking up on his actions. Jack only raised his eyebrows, expecting an explanation.

"If this girl or her partner wishes to gain access to here, what do you think they'd do first?" Owen asked. Jack's expression remained as clueless as before. Owen sighed. "Well, what did Gwen do?" Jack's eye's widened as he realized what Owen was planning.

"Who wants pizza?" Jack called out, so the others would hear. He turned to Owen. "Make sure it's under the name of Torchwood."


End file.
